


Cadenas de favores

by Angel_Chan



Series: Hyoga en la mira [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun decide que ya es hora de pagar su deuda con quien más lo había apoyado en todos esos años… una deuda que solo se puede saldar con una entrega igual a la que recibió siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadenas de favores

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Shun decide que ya es hora de pagar su deuda con quien más lo había apoyado en todos esos años… una deuda que solo se puede saldar con una entrega igual a la que recibió siempre.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Ikki.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Incesto.  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot  
>  **Notas:** Primer One-Shot perteneciente a la continuación de ‘Hyoga en la mira’.  
>  **Fecha:** 05/03/2006.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Cadenas de favores.**

Rio suavemente en medio de la oscuridad, rio sin pensarlo y sin medirse, porque aquello le hacía cosquillas. Estaba jugando con su vientre, entre caricias suaves y besos húmedos; delicado, como solo él podía serlo con Shun.

Por eso el joven Andrómeda no dejaba de sonreír, por el simple conocimiento de que no solo contaba incondicionalmente con el cariño y el amor de su hermano, con su aceptación y protección, sino que su lazo cada vez se estrechaba más.

Porque para él, Ikki siempre había sido un buen hermano… aquel que olvidaba su propia seguridad por cuidar la suya. Aquel que se brindó, siempre y en mil formas ante él, buscando sus fuerzas cuando no las tenía, porque sobreviviera su pequeño hermano.

¡Sin Ikki, Shun no estaría ni aquí, ni ahora!

A razón de Shun, Ikki lo había hecho a base de sus consejos, de su carácter, le había dado la posibilidad de elegir destino…

… y mucho más.

—Niisan… —La voz dulce no midió frecuencia, al sobresaltarse, ante un movimiento osado de la boca del mayor.

Y solo se escuchó otra risa baja, para que volviera a guardar silencio. No sentía miedo o vergüenza alguna a su lado, estando con él podía sentirse fuerte, y conseguir todo aquello que anhelaba… todo por lo que había soñado por años, algo que incluso él le ayudo a conseguir, ¡Y sin ningún tipo de obligación para hacerlo!

Porque quizás no quería seguir viéndolo triste, o solo porque quería que tuviera el valor para hacerlo… resignando más que solo su amor de hermano.

Aunque, quizás su método parecía ser muy poco… ortodoxo; había sido lo suficientemente eficaz para él, más que una simple y sosa ‘declaración de amor’.

Y si Shun estaba feliz y contento, Ikki lo estaría simplemente de ver su rostro iluminado, su sonrisa dulce, y la completa alegría plasmada en sus ojos verdes. Porque aunque no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarle, Shun sabia, que en el fondo Ikki sentía que ese era un deber más que cumplir como su hermano mayor, como su eterno protector.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya no podía pedirle nada más; había logrado su aceptación a su peculiar forma de amar, y solo dedicándole una sonrisa mansa, como si le dijera: ‘Si, ya lo sabía’.

Sin embargo, él por su parte aun tenía mucho para darle a cambio.

Devolverle a Ikki al menos algo de todo lo que Ikki había hecho por él, seria para Shun la mejor felicidad a la que pudiera aspirar. Algo que fuera más que un simple beso, como pago de su eterno amor y devoción.

“¿Qué quisieras a cambio?” Le había preguntado, mientras Ikki se acercaba con el estuche del tranquilizante listo en la jeringa.

“Cuando todo esto termine, y tengas lo que tanto has deseado… me darás un beso, así sabré que a pesar de todo seguirás siendo ‘mi’ Otouto” La voz de Ikki lo había sorprendido, erizándole la piel del cuello, ante la calidez de su aliento sobre su oído.

Con aquella declaración, Shun supo que no era solo deseo lo que Ikki dejaba escapar de sus labios, cuando hablaba de su pago por ayudarlo. Era algo ínfimo, ese beso, comparado con hecho de resignar aquel lugar de preferencia que siempre había tenido a su lado, como al parecer ya lo había hecho.

—Ikki… ¡Niisan!

Shun dejó de reírse ante las caricias exploratorias del Fénix, como si no conociera el cuerpo pequeño que había cuidado por años enteros; donde ya no provocaban cosquillas a su sensible piel, más bien despertaba un placer que lo llevaba a gemir… lanzando entre tramos de un poco de aire, profundos suspiros de placer.

Para Shun, no era malo entregarse a Ikki de esa manera, más bien era todo lo contrario, porque de esa forma la balanza estaría más equilibrada, que ya de esa forma ofrecería lo mismo que hasta ese entonces obtuvo.

Porque un beso era realmente poco, y aun así lo hubiese besado sin apartar sus labios de los suyos durante un año entero, por el simple hecho o reconocimiento que Shun tenía del esfuerzo de su hermano al resignarlo todo… al dar un paso al costado, para que él fuera feliz al lado de Hyoga.

Aunque en un principio le hubiera hecho creer que no le daría más que un simple beso, porque nadie más que él debía saber lo que en verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Y por un breve tiempo Shun sintió el beso cálido de parte de los labios de su niisan adorado, saboreando el gusto a madures y experiencia que a él aun le faltaba obtener.

Brindo amor puro, poniéndose en su lugar, para pagar un cariño aun más grande que el suyo propio… si acaso eso era posible.

No había infidelidad alguna allí, hacia Hyoga de ninguna manera; pues él le pertenecía a Ikki mucho antes de pertenecerle a Hyoga.

—Niisan. Niisan…

Una sonrisa radiante se formo en el rostro de Shun, con un suspiro triunfante escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

Cayo de bruces en la cama, mientras reprimía las nuevas ganas de echarse a reír. Las sabanas habían caído por completo hacia uno de los costados de la cama, hacia ya un largo rato. Y él no podía quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, jadeante y totalmente sudado.  
El sudor de su piel se mixturaba a otras humedades de su piel, así como las gotas de su frete resbalaban por su rostro hasta caer en la cama.

¡Todo su cuerpo seguía ardiendo!

Ardía y temblaba de placer…

En cierta forma, porque sabía que con eso había pagado la deuda que tenía con Ikki; mientras por otro lado, había delirado bajo el mando y la experiencia que parecía albergar el Fénix, para hacerlo sentir tan bien, tan seguro, tan… él mismo.

Tal vez por esa confianza que le tenía, era que su cuerpo aun seguía reaccionando al movimiento de sus manos, de sus manos y besos, por toda la extensión de su espalda.

Shun irguió la cabeza, para elevar su visión por sobre su hombro; dos ojos azules, más profundos que los suyos, se encontraron con él, sonriéndole bajo una cortina de cabellos húmedos de sudor.

Volvió a recostar tranquilo, intentando reponer el aliento perdido, y las fuerzas… mientras Ikki lo imitaba, haciendo nido en su espalda, por esos instantes.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** No hay mucho que decir acerca del fanfic… solo que me tarde bastante en subirlo. Espero que a algunos les gusten estas pequeñas continuaciones.


End file.
